codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
M4A1
The M4A1 is an American-made Assault Rifle and Carbine that appears in Call of Duty: Global Threat, Warzone: Iron Wolf, Warzone: Shade, and Retaliation: Fires of Combat. Call of Duty: Global Threat The M4A1 is an Assault Rifle featured in both the single-player and multi-player of Call of Duty: Global Threat and is seen in 2 different variants; The 'Tactical' variant (as refereed to in multiplayer and seen above) which is molded off the MW2 variant. And the 'standard' variant which features a full lenght carrying handle, standard iron sights and A2 pistol grip. Singleplayer The M4A1 is possibly the most seen weapon in the singleplayer of Call of Duty: Global Threat and is seen in the 2 different variants. It makes its first appearance in the mission Firebase 'Black' where it is used to shoot targets. Later in the mission, an paintball M4A1 mock up can be used titled 'Paintball 'M4'. It makes another appearance in the game's second mission, 1 Dozen where it is seen loaded with rubber bullets. Survival The M4A1 will appear in Survival. The M4A1 SOPMOD '''is an assault rifle featured in Warzone: Iron Wolf. It is the main rifle of the Predators in the campaign and also a beloved weapon in multiplayer. Warzone: Iron Wolf The M4A1 makes its return in Warzone: Iron Wolf as the SOPMOD variant. The M4A1 has a new look; a black and brown finish, a custom charging handle assist, MAGPUL M.O.E. stock and a different magazine. The M4A1 has a 30-round magazine. A foregrip handle is present, but it doesn't affect the recoil. Singleplayer The M4A1 appears in the mission Walking through Caracas as the main protagonist's main weapon. It is equiped with a dual sight, a 3.4x scope and a canted iron sight. The M4A1 also appears to be carried by various other members of the Predators. It also is a starting weapon in Act of Valor. Multiplayer The M4A1 SOPMOD appears as one of the default weapons in multiplayer. It is shown to be very similar to the campaign incarnation. It has its usual quick firing, low recoil tradition. With damage up close being very high, it is a popular close range weapon. It does suffer at longer ranges, due to a drastic damage dropoff, which can be remedied with the already fast fire rate. The Compensator attachment will reduce the damage dropoff at longer ranges. The weapon's versatility expands as one of the most with a high array of attachments. Any of the optical attachments are excellent, should one not prefer its iron sights. Weapon Attachments *Reflex Sight *Grenade Launcher *Silencer *Laser Sight *Dual Sight *Extended Clip *Grip *Select Fire *Dual Mags *ACOG Scope *EOTech Holographic *Compensator *Holo Magnifier *Scanner Scope *Quickdraw Grip *Collapsed Stock Sounds Multiplayer sound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opZ8mfZokWc w/ Suppressor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLv5_tzMNGA Gallery M4a1 IW2.png M4a1 IW1.png Warzone: Shade The M4A1 SOPMOD was set to appear in Warzone: Shade, but was eventually cut and was replaced by its compact counterpart, the CQBR. Retaliation: Fires of Combat The '''M4A1 carbine appears in Retaliation: Fires of Combat. It is available as the carbine of the American Socialist Army, and is exclusive to the Medic. It is unlocked after reaching Level 4 as a Medic. The M4A1 features an integrated Flash Hider. Attachments *RX01 *551 *Vertical Foregrip *Thumbhole Grip *Adjustable Grip *Laser Sight *Flash Light *Flash Hider (INTEGRATED) *Compensator *QD Suppressor Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles